justshapesandbeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Shapes
''Note: This is subject to change at any time without warning.'' General= Article Related * The Just Shapes & Beats wiki will use American English (ie. "Gray" over "Grey"; "Specter" over "Spectre"). * The use of the singular "they" is accepted and needed in certain contexts. * When making possessive forms of singular and proper nouns ending with s, append 's at the end. * Articles must be written in a third-person perspective; Do not add second person pronouns such as "You" for example. Replace "You" as "The Player" instead. * The first instance of an article's title should be formatted in bold only, and in normal text (with some exceptions) afterwards. * "Just Shapes & Beats" should be formatted in italic text. They should also not be abbreviated (JSB or JSAB). * Content included in an article must be factual and verifiable (or true); Refrain from adding opinions, theories or non-factual information. Also refrain from adding misleading information, using references is a good choice. * Content included in an article must be professional; Don't type something that looks off, always add periods at the end of the sentence unless if it is a subtitle of a section (such as an image caption). * Content included in an article must be consistent. * Content included in an article must be simple (and understandable); Do not make an article more complex. This is a wiki after all. * Content included in an article must be in a neutral point-of-view; Give no bias, opinions or personal preferences. * Content included in an article must be in a formal language; Try to avoid slangs or undertones. Exceptions are quotes of the community. * All Story Mode characters featured in this wiki use gender neutral pronouns (it, they), regardless if their genders are mentioned in the game or by Berserk Studio staff. ** If quotes feature gender pronouns that are not it/they (he/she), substitute said pronouns if needed. ** Some languages substitute "he" for "it" or "they. So do not be confused by this. Image Related * Non-animated pictures should be in .png format, with lossless compression. Also, they should not be in a low quality form, from screenscaps of gameplay videos. Use screenshots instead. In-game screenshots should be preferably in 1920 x 1020 pixels. ** If screencaps are used, they will act as a temporary images until replaced by screenshots. * Images that depict the level's sections during the game should not be cropped. ** Images focusing on character actions (such as when the Boss rocks out with its guitar) should also not be cropped. |-|Preferred Terminology= * As per title, this wiki uses the term "Just Shapes & Beats", "JSB" or "JS&B" as opposed of "Just Shapes and Beats" or "JSAB". * This wiki prefers the term "Player" or "Player Character" as opposed to the "Blue Square", "Hero" or "Square" or other alternatives. ** During Story sequences (such as cutscenes or minigames), the term "Blue Square" or its alternatives is used, since this player character is the only player character that appears in story sequences while the rest of the player characters are seen during the level. * This wiki uses the term "Boss Battle" or in some circumstances "Boss Level" as opposed to "Boss Fight", since "Boss Fight" might confuse readers of the music composer Bossfight. ** Boss Battle and Boss Level can be interchanged, but Boss Battle is official. * Story Sequences are preferred rather than Cutscenes. * This wiki uses the term "The Boss" as opposed to the "Villain" or "Main Antagonist", for the sake of clarity and it is known as "Boss" in the game's files. Although the latter can be used at some contexts. * Although "Friend" is an internal character name for "The Big Cube", the latter is used to avoid confusion. The former is used under the contexts of Story Sequences. * Refer to this video for the names of each attack used in the game ("round spike" over "spikeball/thornball", "exploding spike" over "pulse bomb", etc.) |-|Level content= spoilers. Heading of the level. Include important information here. This level is the Xth level of Just Shapes & Beats. Description General and brief description of the level, a general overview of the hazards and the notable features of the level, especially in boss battles. If the level should contain major spoilers or if it contains no spoilers, put it here. Title of the level should be in italics. This level is an easy level designed for beginner players in Just Shapes & Beats. The level's theme is based on the nonagon and much of its hazards involves beams. The track lasts for 3 minutes and 14 seconds before the track fades out. Story Sequence A general overview of how and why the level is being played, before and after. It includes the events during the cutscenes of the game's storyline. Use the template to cover spoilers. Only used on levels that can be played in Story Mode. Title of the level should be in italics. After the Boat has been kidnapped by the Boss, the Cube must reach to a level pentagon, starting this level. After the level, the Cube reaches to the Boat. Only to get shot by the Boss instead, knocking them away. Layout The entire layout of said level. Paragraphs and headers are divided into checkpoints (normal and extra levels) or phases (boss levels). This includes specific hazards that are used during the level. MUST be used in conjunction with unless if the layout is short, such as Mortal Kombat for example. This level starts with a wave of 12 horizontal beams from left to right. At the first checkpoint... Hardcore Mode Changes Differences between the level as played in Normal Mode, and the level as played in Hardcore Mode. Use Phase for boss battles and checkpoint for normal levels. Throughout the level, a pink border will appear. First Phase/Checkpoint * The level starts with a wave of 16 horizontal beams instead of just 12. The beams are also larger. Notes Notes and bugs that are included in the level. * There is a bug around 2:12 at the level... Gallery Images of said level. Periods are not needed unless if it contains multiple sentences. Can be used in a slideshow. Trivia Trivia or facts about the level. * This level is the first level to... References References and quotes by people around the JSB community.This is an example of a reference. External Links External links that lead to the official music of the level, said music MUST be the music that is listed from the JSB soundtrack list.